Sleepy Time
by Lolo25
Summary: A story within a dream within a story.  I hope you like it XD ONE SHOT!


_Well this is a request for Shabazzpictures_

_A oneshot_

_I'll try to make this very charming and loving and just hot and steamy_

_Timmy and Tootie age 17 enjoy (yes he does have he's fairies)_

* * *

><p>Timmy was reading Little Red Riding Hood for a English project in he's last year of high school class. He honestly didn't give a damn about anything at the very moment. He was raining out, he's parents are out of the house. He looked at Poof, he had to babysit for a bit while Cosmo and Wanda were out. Poof was coloring a picture of a wolf. Timmy smiled with a sigh. 'Man, why do I have to do a stupid project about a girl who clearly stupid to talk to a lonely, hungry wolf. Yet the big strong hunts-men kill the wolf. Same story every time.' He went to he's computer and type in Little Red and the Wolf. He saw some suggestive pics of the two. He blushed darkly. Poof saw this.<p>

"Timmy you okay?" Timmy nodded. "You sure?"

"Y-Yeah. Um... how about you play in the fish tank I finish my assignment. Okay" He choked out. Timmy scrolled down, thus finding definitions and meanings of the story. 'What the hell?' He clicked it and started to read.

After ten to twenty minutes of reading, he was in a state of shock and horror. He saw Wanda and Cosmo come in a poof. He blushed darkly, he looked for Poof seeing he must of taken a nap in the castle. He dragged Wanda to the hallway.

"What's wrong sport?"

He looked down, "Um... Wanda do you know the story Little Red Riding?"

She gasped, "Um... yeah. This is a little awkward... but did you read it?" He nodded. "Yes... she was rape. Some weird author took that darker version and change it to a kid story." Timmy blushed darkly looking down. "Actually she wasn't even a little girl she was a eight-teen year old girl who was wearing a nice dress, of course that hod put her out there. She was actually potential to rape." She finished off.

Timmy asked her another question. "Was the wolf an older man... a pedophile?"

Wanda shook her head, "No he was about the same age as her. Funny thing is that he use to be her friend. Big fight, blah blah. To make it short, the boy was confined to be hanged after Little Red murder herself. She lost her virginity on that day."

Timmy sighed. "I don't want to explain all that crap for my project. Wanda sighed at him. "Wanda..." She looked at him. "Nothing." They went into he's room.

Tootie was watching a movie on little red. She smiled by the thought of hunts-men saving her from the wolf. She thought of the hunts-men as Timmy. Her long time crush. She was in love with him. She sat up in her pink and purple pj's hugging her handmade Timmy doll. 'Oh Timmy I wish you can take me into your arms and kiss me so ever deeply.' She giggled laying down in bed. Her heart soar when ever she thought about the young man. She got her cell phone to say hi too him.

Timmy finished putting on he's pajamas only to here his cell ringing. He answered to here Tootie voice. Her voice some how put him into a hypnotic trance, "Hey Tootie." He blushed hearing her giggles. They had become friends starting of their high school year.

"Hey Timmy. Um... how's the project going?"

He replied feeling her blush through the phone. "Good, good. Um... Tootie do you know the true story to Little Red?"

She never there was a true story or meaning to the fairy-tale. "No."

He choked a little. "Um... Little Red got raped then she killed herself. The wolf as a human who used to be her friend done it. He got hanged for it." He finished.

She gasped, then thought about her and Timmy in the real story. She felt tears falling quickly. "Oh. Well goodnight see you soon then."

He hung up. He felt he's heart being torn apart he been having the same thoughts. He couldn't bear thinking about doing that too her. He laid in he's bed, he brown locks fell down he's face. Wanda fell asleep losing all her instinctive care for the three boys.

The Sleep Fairy came causing a horrid nightmare for Tootie and Timmy. He connected their minds together causing them to have the same dream.

The Dream:

Timmy was walking too school with Tootie. They smiled at each other. He it was cloudy but it didn't bother them. They enter the school seeing no one was there. Timmy looked in each class room and lounge. Tootie look in the cafeteria and the bathrooms. Timmy looked at her. He smiled lustfully at her. She looked at him in shock seeing how he was lost. "Timmy... are you okay?"

He pinned her down to the cold floor. He did a feral smile. "Better than fine. No one here, it's just you, me and the moment."

"Timmy... you can't be serious... I mean... we're friends."

He chuckled. "I want your body not your fucking friendship." He ripped her shirt showing a baby blue bra. He smirked at her. She felt tears falling down her face. He laughed at her cute, scared face. "Oh your so sexy and innocent. I am going to enjoy raping your tight area."

"Timmy Please don't do it. Please."

"Why," He went to her ear. "Little Red?"

She gasped crying harder, "Don't rape me! Please don't!"

Reality:

Timmy woke up in sweat he looked at the clock seeing it is five. "Damn it..." He laid in bed shivering by that dream. 'Tootie...'

Tootie woke up in a fit of tears and a darkly red face. Her skin had turn pale, she was shaking like a leaf. She got out of bed though to take a cold shower trying to forget that dream.

Later that day:

Timmy was eating lunch he skillfully avoided Tootie, though in he's mind she was avoiding him also. He sighed feeling his stomach tense up by that dream and seeing he's friends dragging Tootie towards the table.

Aj looked at the two blushing nervous teens. "You guys have to work whatever happen between you two. Cause I wanna eat lunch as a group." He said aggravatingly.

Chester added his two cents. "Yeah. Please just get over what happen. Besides-"

Timmy and Tootie blocked out everything out except themselves. Timmy saw her in a little Red outfit. He blushed darkly by suggestive thoughts and sexual intake. Tootie looked down seeing him in a wolf type form. He's big blue eyes were trapped in a gaze of frighten thoughts and confusion of feelings. Tootie sat in front of him. "T-Timmy... how did you sleep?"

Aj and Chester smiled sitting down with the other two. Timmy looked down and sheepishly said, "Um... not good... I had a dream. Not a fun one."

Tootie looked down also, "Oh you did... I didn't sleep well either bad night sleep."

After school had ended for another day. Timmy took Tootie to the park to talk for a bit.

At the Park:

Timmy felt it start to sprinkle luckily he grabbed a _pink_ umbrella. He tapped the bench sheepishly avoiding her violet eyes, her raven locks, her pink cheek. Tootie scoot close to him. He felt her body heat rise up at the same time as his. "Timmy... I had a dream of us... and you tried to rape me."

He felt he's eyes go wide. He stutter, "I did too... was it after I told you of Little Red story." She nodded. He stroke her cheek with her thumb, then gently over her lips. He got close to her. "I would never, ever do that too you. On my life I won't." He planted a deep and heated passionate kiss. She blushed darkly but return it. Timmy took her by the hand and walked her home.

When they got to her house, it started down pouring. "Timmy how you stay here, since tomorrow is a day off... I thought you could spend a night. Like until the storm blows over." She said nervously.

"Uh... okay... wait aren't your pare-" She stopped him by the finger.

"Their gone."

He smiled with a blush.

They sat on the couch watching tv, Tootie laid on his shoulder falling asleep. Timmy couldn't help but not to blush. He was at his friend Tootie house, alone all night. No supervision 'What could possibly go wrong... oh wait a lot of things!' Timmy soon felt he's eyes heavy, he held her tight against his body. They both dreamed the same dream once again.

The Dream:

Timmy was walking through a forest on a cloudy day. He's wolf tail waved to and fro. He wolfish ears twitch by humming of a girl. The girl hair fell over her shoulders, it was dark and curly. Her dress barely hidden her panties. Her red hood was short and neatly creased. He smiled a charming grabbing a flower. She turned only too see the wolf holding a tulip. She blushed darkly. "Here you are miss." He said charmingly.

"My mother said I shouldn't accept gifts or talk to strangers." She started walking to her grandmother house. Timmy the Wolf follow smiling happily. She looked at him stubbornly. "Move you hound."

"Ow. Harsh. I just wanted to be friends. My name is Timmy. Your's lovely." He smiled as he's ears twitch.

She scowled at him, "If you must know, Tootie. Now go away." Timmy frowned by her rudeness of course he was a wolf and could of scared her a that. Tootie walked down the trail sighing sadly, "I was a bit harsh." She turned to see he was gone, but strong, rough hands grabbed her hips. She saw it was a hunter.

"Hello miss. You lost."

She slapped his hand. "No! Now leave me be!" She quickly walked down the trail only to be followed by that hunter.

He smiled handsomely. "I seen you with that mean ol' wolf Miss. He can be a bother at times, but i can take care of him if you do something for me."

She let out a huff, "What is then?"

He started touching her chest. She slapped he's hand from her. "YOU PIG!"

He pinned her down to the dirty floor. Rain fell down lightly. "Now Miss we can do this the nice way or the rough way."

"I CHOOSE NEITHER OF THEM! GET OFF OF ME!" She shouted at him. He chuckled, kneading her hips and left breast roughly. She screamed loudly. "HELP!"

Out of nowhere the hunter screamed in pain. Tootie saw the wolf, the very same wolf she first met. He licked the blood from his nails. "The lady said stop. Now go back to the dark hole you crawled out of." The Hunter straight for Timmy with his ax. Timmy jumped on his head. "TOO SLOW!"

Tootie was composing herself, covering her self help at that. Her dress was slightly torn, her cleavage shown to much for her comfort. After the Hunter left, Timmy held out a helping hand. She looked down blushing darkly. "Go away."

Timmy gave her a hurt expression. "Okay just be careful." He kissed her cheek. Too his amazement she kissed him so deep and passionately he kissed her back. She let him go too see what he would say. "Um..."

"Timmy... can I go with you a bit?" She looked down. He scooped her up going to his little home or cave or whatever. She walked around the den. He smiled at her.

She looked at him blushing by his handsome face. "Aren't you going to..."

"Rape you? No, that hunter is the only dip-weed to do so.' He took into a embrace. "I just wanted to say hello to a lovely lady."

She blushed darkly but hen moaned loudly feeling his soft tongue on her neck. "Oh wolf."

He smiled against her neck. "Yeas little Red?"

"Do me."

He looked at her lovingly. "You sure? My sweet Little Red Riding hood." She nodded as he was rubbing against her. "Okay." He started kissing down to her chest. He skillfully undid the red bow of the strings. He pulled off her dress as she was closing her eyes in pleasure. He smiled at her pleasured filled face. He licked her breast then he flat stomach. He pulled off her panties licking into her sweets.

She shouted in pleasure. "OH GOD!"

She was laid on her floor, her legs spread, while he was eating her out. She arched her back moaning loudly. He stopped the foreplay removing his pants. "Embrace yourself." She gripped he's shoulders. Her eyes went wide when she felt his hard member enter her. "TIMMY!" She shouted in pure pleasure.

Reality:

Timmy woke her up. "Tootie... you okay?"

She looked down. "Timmy... how did you sleep?"

He smirked. "Seeing how we possibly had the same dream very pleasurable." He kissed her deeply. She wrapped around his neck pulling him into her. "My little red." She giggled.

"Your a horny wolf." He laughed.

In Fairy World:

Sleep Fairy was smiling at his brother Cupid. "See I told I could get to fall in love. Where's my twenty fairy bucks."  
>"Oh poo." Cupid said giving him twenty bucks.<p>

_Cupid and Sleep got Timmy and Tootie together_

_I how you all like it_

_Sending you PEACE AND LOVE! XD_


End file.
